cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Defense Initiative
PIAT) * Purple Wave Treaty (ADI/Invicta ODOAP) * New Aqua Defense Operations (ADI/NATO ODP) |forumurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/ucp.php?mode=register |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ADI |ircchannel = #ADI |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Aqua%20Defense%20Initiative |othernotes = |statsdate = December 23, 2009 |totalnations = 75 |activenations = 34 |percentactive = 45% |totalstrength = 1,091,961 |avgstrength = 14,559 |totalnukes = 198 |score = 4.60 }}The Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) is an alliance located in the Aqua sphere, founded on September 18, 2009. Mission To create a more perfect alliance, gathering the most active, determined, and dedicated nations from all four corners of Planet Bob under one banner, to rise above the members' own histories and to be seated among the greatest alliances in the history of Planet Bob. ADI will utilize all of its talent to be certain that ADI is greater than the sum of its parts. Charter The Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative is ADI's official constitution, ratified on September 18, 2009, the same day the ADI declared its existence. The Charter currently contains five Articles, each split into Sections. The Charter was signed by John Warbuck, Yuurei, JDorian, Archon Daverin, Andover, Magister Populi and Elspeth. Government Council of Guardians Council of Guardians}} The Council of Guardians can be considered ADI's , as it exclusively creates the laws of the alliance. The Council is composed of nine Guardians, each democratically elected by member nations of ADI. Only full members can be elected to the council. Each Guardian serves for a term of three months. There are three classes of Guardians. Class One Guardians are elected during the months of January, April, July, and October. Class Two Guardians are elected during the months of February, May, August, and November. Class Three Guardians are elected during the months of March, June, September, and December. The Council is led by the Champion. The Champion acts as the . The Champion must be a Guardian, and is selected by the Council of Guardians. The Champion will serve during good behavior as long as he or she is a Guardian. The current acting champion is Kaplechistan, pending the election of a replacement after Kaplechistan's elevation to the Hall of Sentinels. Hall of Sentinels The Hall of Sentinels can be considered ADI's , as only Sentinels may be in charge of ADI Ministries. However, it can also be considered an , as it has the ability to any bills passed by the Council of Guardians. Members of the Hall of Sentinels are elected by the Hall of Sentinels, and serve for life during good behavior. There are currently eight Sentinels. * JDorian * Archon Daverin * Magister Populi * Yuurei * John Warbuck * Kingly * Bobogoobo * Kaplechistan Lord High Sentinel The Lord High Sentinel (LHS) is the head of the Aqua Defense Initiative, and is elected by the general membership from the Hall of Sentinels. The LHS serves for a term of three months. The LHS holds two votes in Sentinel votes, holds the tie-breaking vote and serves as the Commander General during times of war. The current LHS is John Warbuck. Treaties Treaties of the Aqua Defense Initiative}} ADI currently has eight active treaties with other alliances. Notes # ADI was originally a member of the Ragnablok from its inception to October 30, 2009. # The FEAR the Aqua Defense Pact is the successor to the Elite Ally Initiative Treaty, which was signed on October 10, 2009. External links * ADI Forums * ADI DoE * ADI joins the Ragnablok * Recruitment thread * Recruitment video * ADI reaches 1 million NS Category:Aqua Defense Initiative